


Fitness Camp

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cubby Dipper, Dipper gets picked on, Dipper is a loner, Human bill, M/M, Mabel's mentioned, Meeting for the first time, Overweight dipper, Summer Camp, Summer Camp AU, The boys are 12, friends - Freeform, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bill's first day at camp and he can't help but hate it until he meets a chubby little loner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitness Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Kid Dipper and Bill kill me
> 
> These two are my life

Bill slouched lazily against the stained, wooden table, it was covered in some kind of brown, sticky substance, and the underside was littered with a wide variety of chewed gum. It was his first day at this stupid summer camp, he had missed the first two weeks and he already hated the place. The kids were all snobs, the food was horrible and the constant heat was almost unbearable. It also didn't help that the cafeteria had no AC.

Campers were filing in, loud murmurs and the rancid smell of unplesent food filled the hot, muggy area. Bill sat in the middle of the cafeteria, his seat wide open for others to see, he hoped this would help him make some friends but it seemed as if all the kid's were straying away from his table, some even giving him odd, confused looks.

"Umm, excuse me, but w-who are you?"

Bill wirled around and can face to face with the chunkiest kid he's ever seen; the boy was wearing one of the camp's bright, red t shirts, the logo stretched wide across his humongous belly, the shirt was at least two sizes too small and as he held up his tray piled with food his shirt rose up, revealing a good inch of his pale, mushy belly underneath. It also showcased his thick muffin top that spilled over his tight shorts. They stopped about an inch over his knees and his plump hips and thighs were stretched tightly into the fabric, it was a miracle the kid could even get them on. His untamed, chocolatey curls were hidden under a white and blue trucker hat, and his puffy, round face held a look of concern and curiosity, something similar to fear reflecting in his large, mocha eyes.

Bill didn't let the kid's weird aura get to him, instead he stretched his widest, most toothiest grin he could muster on to his face, bringing up his right, tan arm, offering it to the chunky kid,

"Hiya! The name's Bill Cipher, what's yours?"

The chubby brunette hesitated before he clasped hands with Bill, his pudgy, clamy hands a lot smaller then the blond's. His wide eyes darted around the crowded room nervously, as if waiting for something to jump out and scare him.

"I-it's uh, it's Dipper, Dipper Pines."

The kid's voice came out as a delicate whisper, the boy obviously shy. He stumbled around the table ploping his tray and large body down, and Bill swore his end of the table lifted up slightly at the heavyset boy's new weight.  
Dipper tried adjusting his small shirt, attempting and failing to recover his exposed belly, he let out a small whimper before giving up. Sweat had started collecting under his armpits and around the larger of his fat rolls, the fabric geting stuck between fat pokets, he was panting in the hot heat and was looking down right miserable. His eyes darting down to his tray, piled high with food before darting back up to Bill. The kid looked really uncomfortable and Bill couldn't help but feel bad, it was obviously why the kid sat alone, this was a fitness camp, and the burenette was the exact opposite of fitness.

"Hey, its okay if you eat, I don't mind. In fact, I'm pretty hungry myself!"

Bill cramed his peanut butter and jelly sandwich into his mouth, smearing the gooey inside all over his face in an attempt to make the larger boy laugh, he succeeded and Bill's stomach fluttered at the kid's adorable, crooked smile that lit up his chubby face.

"Eww Bill, you're so gross!"

But he continued to giggle and dug into his own food, munching hungerly on his sandwich.

"So do you usually sit over here all alone or...?"

Dipper's chubby cheeks turned a burning scarlet, he shoved more food in his mouth, not prepared to answer.

"Ahh, k-kind of. M-my sister sometimes sits with me but she has her own friends she likes to sit with."

He pulled at his clothes nervously, not meeting Bill's eye. The blond's cheeks puffed out in anger, his smile morphing into a frown,

  
"Wait so even your sister leaves you all alone, why!?"

Dipper's eyes became glassy and watery, his head hung low, displaying his double chin,

"I-it's nothing! I just...everybody loves Mabel, and...nobody likes me..."

His meek voice trailed off leaving their table silent, the rest of the cafeteria buzzing wildly around them. The poor kid was on the brink of tears and Bill was furious! Looking the pudgy kid over again he couldn't help the warm flutter that bubbled in his stomach as he took in Dipper's cute awkwardness, he liked this shy, sweaty kid.

"Well I like you."

The burenette's head snapped up at the firmness of Bill's voice.

"W-what?"

The blond smiled at the mesmerized look on the chubby boy's face, giggling at the kid's confusion,

"Yeah, I think you're cool, I'd take you over these stuck up snobs anyday!"

He threw his hands up in the air for emphasis, loving the way the rounder boys face seemed to light up.

"Do you really mean that?"

A soft blush dusted his overly round cheeks and he pulled his hat down lower over his eyes to his flushed face, Bill hopped out of his seat, zooming over to the boy's side,

"Of course I mean it! Hey, how about you and me ditch this dump and go down to the lake? Not that you have to get in or anything! we can just get our feet wet, catch some toads or something."

He quickly added on to the end his proposal as he saw the panic rise in his new friend's face. The boy pulled at his clothes some more, thinking the proposition over,

"O-okay Bill, sounds fun!"

Bill bounced up in excitement, waiting as the larger boy wiggled out of his tight seating position. Bill skipped ahead, laughing as he turned and waited for the rounder boy to catch up. Dipper giggled as he padded after Bill, his cheeks flushed in an excited heat, maybe camp wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The one time I mention Dipper's hat and Bill doesn't even get to call him Pine Tree


End file.
